Apparatus and methods are known for searching a byte (character) stream for predetermined bit patterns representing particular characters. Typically, these methods involve comparing the bit pattern of each incoming byte on a bit-by-bit basis with a predetermined bit pattern. Such comparisons are conventionally made by clocking the bits through a shift register and comparing the contents of the register after each clocking step to the predetermined bit pattern. It has become increasingly difficult for systems implementing this method to maintain speed compatability with data from high-speed disks or data buses. In addition, such systems generally search for a limited number of predetermined bit patterns, and become increasingly complex as the number of possible bit patterns increases.